


Season 8 Fixer Upper (As Long As You're Here)

by earlgreyteawrites



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, KEITH FIC, M/M, Vld keith - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klance fluff, klangst, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance serrano - Freeform, lane fic, season 8 fixer upper, vld keith fic, vld klance - Freeform, vld klance fic, vld lance - Freeform, vld lance fic, vld season 8, vld season 8 fixer upper, vld season 8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyteawrites/pseuds/earlgreyteawrites
Summary: Keith is coming home, Lance is freaking out and he has no idea what to do, no idea how to act and no idea how much this is driving him crazy. It's been nearly four whole years now since Allura died and two since Keith left earth to go on relief missions; but good GOD, Lance is still the biggest mess in the entire freaking universe! He really hopes this whole thing ends out well.





	Season 8 Fixer Upper (As Long As You're Here)

Lance looked down at himself, worried whether or not he looked okay. Did he smell weird or anything either? He’d been sure to take a shower and change and all that but he still wasn’t sure. After all, he’d been pretty sweaty walking up that hill with all of those kids. Once again he’d been telling the story of Allura.

Most people thought he was still hurt, and they weren’t necessarily wrong. Lance really missed Allura, but it didn’t hurt anymore; rather it was more like looking back on a fond memory, which technically he was. The kids loved to hear all of his stories about her and he enjoyed telling them. It was always rather amusing to see their faces when he brought out the Blue lion. Ever since Allura was gone Blue had really taken to him again, leaving him to pilot two lions if he ever wished.

But boy had those kids wanted to see and hear everything, and everything was quite and understatement. He’d brought out his blaster, he’d picked them each a juniberry flower, he’d even piloted Red today. By the end of it, he was so tired that he almost forgot what today was, key word being almost. When he got back to earth, he had a sudden realization of something, the realization that someone very important would be coming home today.

“Mama!  Do I look okay? Do I smell okay? Is my hair still wet? Do I need to brush my teeth again?” Lance asked a bit frantically. Mama just laughed softly, walking over to him. She inspected him carefully, even smelling his shirt and checking his hair. Mama was one of the few people that would do their best to quench her children’s anxiety, which was something Lance often needed.

After a minute or two of careful inspection, she nodded to confirm that he was looking nice.

“So, he’s coming back to stay this time, right?” Mama asked, her voice a little bit excited.

“Yeah, since peace has been spreading, they’ve actually cutting time of a few members because they just don’t need them for relief anymore.” Lance confirmed, “He’ll go out occasionally for disaster relief if he’s ever needed, but that would be like day trips.”

Mama smiled, “It will be wonderful to have him back.”

“Yeah.” Lance replied, feeling himself go a little bit into that dreamy voice. Mama gave him a knowing look, pecking him carefully on the cheek and rubbed both of his altean marks. That had sort of been their new thing ever since Lance told her it comforted him when people touched the marks. And, as per usual, the marks glowed softly and washed him over with calmness. Lance assumed this is why Allura gave it to him. Though he may not have romantic feelings for her anymore, he would always be grateful that she gave him something to help him calm himself down.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Mama.” Lance grinned, giving his mother a returned peck on the cheek. Her smile grew bigger and she waved him off. Lance gathered up all the courage he had, walking out the door as he slung his backpack on his shoulder.

During the ride there he felt like a bit of a mess. Going all the way from Cuba to Texas was one rather grueling bullet train ride. He flicked open the screen of his phone, looking at himself. Lance had noticed recently that his appearance was slowly shifting from teenager to young adult. It felt a bit odd, he would admit that, he just hoped he didn’t look weird or anything. And as his anxiousness grew, he found himself rubbing his marks in the attempt to gather some more comfort from it.

A couple people gave him sideways glances, obviously wondering what he was doing. Thank god he’d remembered his hat and sunglasses, just to make sure that nobody would recognize him. But despite that he was sure very few people had ever seen an altean on a train before. Or, well, half altean.

Somehow Lance made it. But despite all of his mark rubbing he couldn’t quite calm himself down. He still breathed heavily and was concerned about everything once again. It was only thirty minutes, but he felt like he smelled bad or looked weird or something like that. He just couldn’t shake the fact that something might be wrong that would repel him away.

Lance barely managed to hop off the train, walking quickly to the arrival terminals. Anything that could give his reflection he looked at, fixing his hair, adjusting his shirt, checking for any sweat stains. He smelled himself too, which probably looked incredibly weird to everyone around him, but it seemed like the only way he could ensure that he had no reason to be anxious. If Lance had been being honest with himself though, that wouldn’t be the real reason he was anxious.

For the past year, he and Lance had only talked through text and video chat. Would it be different now that he was here in person? What if Lance got awkward? What if he disappointed him? What if he...what if he didn’t even want to see Lance? For days this had kept him awake. And truly the only thing that looked different or off about Lance was the slight bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and occasional tear that had been shed out of pure worry.

And slowly but surely as the correct arrival appeared on the screen, Lance’s worries about his appearance and smell turned into worry about what would happen. It was crippling to think about, his chest feeling as though he had been completely crushed under a million kilograms of weight. It was hard to breathe, hard to think properly. Lance desperately managed to find somewhere to sit down as he watched the arrival time get closer and closer.

_ What if I’m not good enough? _

__ _ What if he thinks I don’t care about him as much as I cared about her? _

__ _ What if he gets mad at me for not calling him or texting him in the past couple of days? _

__ _ What if he’s disappointed? _

__ _ What if he still hates me? _

All of these ‘what if’s’ swarmed his mind like and angry hornet colony, going around and around and around. He rubbed his marks rather desperately until they began to glow brightly under his sunglasses. Lance breathed deeply, carefully, but it seemed impossible to calm down. There were so many things that could happen, there were so many things that could go wrong. And even if everything went right, even if everything went perfect...what if something went wrong later.

By this point, Lance was almost crying. His lips were curling up and his chest and stomach felt so tight and awful he could barely breathe. Tears gathered in his eyes, making his vision blurry and his legs started to wobble. Lance stood, hoping he could just walk this off, but he knew walking wouldn’t help. Despite that he began to wander aimlessly around the terminal, desperately trying to calm himself, to somehow reassure himself that it would all be okay, that it was at the very least  _ going  _ to be okay at some eventual point in time.

And as Lance wandered, the time passed rather quickly until the arrival came. He was so anxious he didn’t even notice. But through the crowd he suddenly began to hear his name faintly.

“Lance.” it was quiet, quiet enough that he tried to ignore it. “Lance.” it was getting louder. “Lance! Lance!” this time Lance turned around, but he couldn’t quite see where it was coming from. “LANCE!”

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, Lance was suddenly crushed into the biggest, most loving hug he’s ever had. “ _ Lance _ ! Oh god it’s really you!” that voice...it was...it was,

“Keith?” Lance mumbled, his voice breaking to bits. Before he could control himself he started to cry. Tears rolling down his cheeks, “I m-missed you so much.” he blubbered.

“Oh Lance.” Keith whispered back, “I missed you too.”

They hugged tightly as Lance sobbed softly into Keith’s shoulder, clutching him tightly. He didn’t even care that he couldn’t see him, he just wanted this hug right now. Keith hadn’t rejected him, he was hugging him in fact without any sort of regret or remorse. Lance’s anxiety faded slowly as they held each other longer.

“Are we having a bonding moment?” Lance half laughed half blubbered. Keith laughed a little bit too, his voice sounding a bit scratchy.

“Yeah.” Keith confirmed softly, “I think we are.” Lance found himself stepping back, though he continued to clutch to Keith’s uniform incredibly tight. He turned his head up, looking at him and taking in the sight for a moment. For a second, Lance couldn’t breathe.

Keith had always been beautiful, but right now he looked so amazing Lance could barely take it all in. On the contrary to popular thought, Lance often wasn’t attracted to someone's face, rather their personality. But with Keith, well, both had drawn him right in. His raven black hair had just barely grown out of his mullet, leaving him with beautiful flowy hair. His scar had healed even more, leaving a little crevice on his cheek. And of course, his purple eyes had stayed the same, filled with the mystifying, sparkling look he always seemed to have.

Lance reached up and cupped Keith’s cheek in his hand, running his thumb along the scar. He smiled a very watery smile, tears still tracing down his cheeks.

“You’re the exact same.” he hiccupped.

“So are you, at least mostly.” Keith whispered softly, moving his own hand to cup Lance’s cheek, “...It’s been forever but I’m still getting used to these.” he admitted softly, brushing his thumb against Lance’s marks. Comfort flooded over his body and his anxiety completely died off, leaving him with nothing but relief. Lance managed to laugh again, his voice breaking through it all.

“I am too.” Lance leaned his face comfortably against Keith’s hand, breathing a bit shakily. Keith took his thumb, carefully brushing aside his tears until Lance had none left to shed. “...I didn’t expect you to go crying on me sharpshooter.”

“I can’t help it samurai, you were gone for too long.”

“I can’t say I don’t agree with that.” Keith admitted. There was a brief pause between them, long enough that Lance felt his heart beating a little bit faster. Keith got a little bit closer, his chest pressing against Lance’s and his face tilting just slightly downwards, almost like he was ready to...no, that couldn’t possibly be right.

“We should be heading back to my place, it’s already midnight.” Lance said quietly.

“Oh, yeah.” Keith said, his face abruptly getting a little bit red. Lance wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe he’d pushed it a bit with the whole cupping Keith’s face in his hands. As far as Lance was aware, the both of them knew each others feelings but neither had the courage to really say anything yet.

Before anything awkward could happen, Lance pressed himself back into a quick hug. Keith mimicked him, holding him tightly. They both let out a deep sigh, thankful to have one another.

It had been nearly four years since Allura died, and in that time Lance and Keith had grown closer than ever. Before Keith left for his war relief program, he had actually lived with Lance in the Garrison in a two bed apartment. For hours and hours they would cry together, missing Allura and sharing stories about her. Keith would rub Lance’s marks until he calmed down and the often shared one bed in the Garrison due to Lance’s inability to sleep. Without him, Lance might never have been able to recover from the shock of losing her.

Of course, two years later when Keith left, Lance was absolutely devastated. Number one, he had lost his source of comfort and belonging, number two...well, that was even worse. It felt like a sitcom the day he left, because the moment Keith got on that godforsaken ship Lance realized that after two years, Keith was the one who he truly loved. 

During the first few months after Keith’s departure, Lance fell into a state almost parallel to the state he had been in when Allura died. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep, he felt numb to the world. Shiro was there, but Shiro wasn’t Keith. The only reason Lance had actually been able to function was because his family had finally recovered their farm after the war.

For the first year, Lance hadn’t been allowed to contact Keith. There would be days were he could somewhat function and days were he would just break down into pieces. Those days were the worst of all. His worst thoughts would come, telling him that he wasn’t going to just lose Allura this time, he was going to lose Keith too. Somehow he’d be caught up in the middle of war and he wouldn’t make it. Fear crushed him, anxiety ate him out and he felt like he was dying on those days.

And suddenly, he had gotten a call one year later. Keith had been given permission to contact him. Needless to say, it was an incredibly teary reunion, the both burst out crying the moment Lance opened the camera function on his phone. Since then there hadn’t been a day that they weren’t talking to each other. They talked about everything, even things that went over their deepest and darkest fears. But there was also this occasional little flicker of flirting that would pop up, sometimes a stupid pickup line with a stupid response, occasionally a blush after a compliment. It was wonderful, and though Lance wished he could touch Keith again and just be in his real presence, he at least had this. And when Lance found out that Keith was essentially coming home for good, well...it was easily said that he’d never been so happy in all of his life.

“I don’t want to let go.” Keith murmured quietly, “I feel like this is a dream or something.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lance agreed, squeezing him tight.

But, they both knew they would have to let go at some point, there was no doubt about that. So, unfortunately it happened, or rather  _ fortunately _ it happened, seeing as Keith’s hand fell from Lance’s shoulders down to his fingers. They held each other’s hands gently and lovingly, more lovingly than Lance had ever experienced. He  _ definitely _ hadn’t been expecting that, but he didn’t mind it either.

“...We don’t have to let go.” Keith said a bit shyly, his cheeks tinting a soft pink.

“Yeah...whoever said that.” Lance replied rather breathlessly, tightening his grip just slightly. He fell in step at Keith’s side, his whole body feeling like it was floating as they walked towards the bullet train back home.

At first it was silent when they sat, nothing said between them. Their hands continued to stay linked and they both pressed rather close to one another. During that time Lance was a bit of a nervous wreck, but Keith seemed to notice this and reached over, rubbing Lance’s marks with his thumb.

Lance relaxed and his body didn’t feel as tense, his head drooping onto Keith’s shoulder. Keith gave him a gentle smile, still running his thumb gently across Lance’s cheek.

“...You’re purring.” Lance muttered.

“Oh.” Keith smiled a bit, “Sorry, I just really missed you.”

“Yeah. I did too.” Lance mumbled, “...I’ve barely been able to sleep without you.”

“Same here.” he replied.

Lance gathered the courage, putting his free arm around Keith and closing his eyes. He squeezed Keith’s hand, pressing closer than before. He never really realized how much he needed this until now. He knew how depressed and empty he’d been feeling without Keith, but now that he had Keith, he only truly began to understand how horrible he had felt for the past two years.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Keith mumbled softly, “I can’t carry you very easily out of this place.”

“Mhm.” Lance confirmed quietly.

“And if you’re not awake I’ll probably get lost. You’re the only one who can tell me where your house is.”

“I won’t fall asleep.” Lance confirmed softly, opening his eyes to see Keith looking down at him. His purple eyes were shimmering and a smile was on his face.

“...Remember that time when you were so worn out at the Garrison that you passed out in the hallway?” Lance felt himself grinning.

“Oh yeah, Iverson thought I died.” Keith snickered at that.

“I knew he was kind of stupid, but like...really?”

“Well, I  _ was _ pretty still.” Lance reasoned. They both chuckled softly, amused. Lance felt all warm and fuzzy as he plopped his head on Keith’s lap, looking up at him. He wouldn’t trade this boy for anything in the world. “Remember when the castle got attacked and I got that awesome last shot.”

“Yeah.” Keith suddenly lifted an eyebrow, “...And the bonding moment?” he asked. Lance felt himself blushing but he laughed despite it.

“I swear I’m not just pretending, I literally don’t remember. All I remember was kinda waking up afterwards and you looked really scared.”

“I wasn’t scared!” Keith defended, scoffing. Lance reached up, gently poking Keith’s nose

“Of course you were, you cared about me even then.”

Keith suddenly went quiet, his expression differing from a couple before he seemed to settle on one. He seemed to be half smiling, half confused. Lance dared to move to cup Keith’s face again, continuing to blabber.

“You try to be all big and tough but you’re really just a softie. I know you are.” he laughed a little bit, “But that’s why I like you. You’re a warrior but you’re just a person with a big heart who wants to help people.”

Lance watched with satisfaction as Keith’s cheeks went bright red. He groaned and covered his face.

“Now is not the time for this.” he seemed a bit embarrassed, but Lance loved how his cheeks flushed such a beautiful shade of red, and being able to feel him blush on his own hand made it all the more enjoyable.

“See, softie.”

“Oh shut up.” Keith shoved a hand in Lance’s face, smushing down his cheeks. But as Keith smushed them he touched his mark, his fingers laying on them delicately. Lance expected to be filled with calmness as he always was when the marks were touched, but he suddenly felt different...tingly.

Lance froze, blinking for a second as Keith laughed a rather flustered laugh. His cheeks felt hot, but he didn’t think he was blushing. If anything, it was the marks. His whole body felt warm, like he was filled with only hot chocolate. And for those few seconds his head felt fuzzy, pink tinging the side of his vision.

_ God Lance, it took you long enough to fall in love again. _

Lance felt his features soften and had a bit of an ‘oh’ moment.

 

Allura.

 

“Wait, why are you crying?” Keith asked, snapping out of his laughter. Lance blinked and sniffled a bit,

“Aha, it’s okay, I-I’m just glad you’re here. I...I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Keith relaxed a little bit, sighing deeply.

“Same goes for you sharpshooter. Now let’s get back to your place, I’m tired.”

During the duration of their walk, Lance never let go of Keith’s hand, not even for a moment. They talked and relieved some memories as the grass crunched under their feet. Lance cried through most of it and Keith had to stop a couple of times to make sure he was actually okay, to which Lance always replied he was.

As they walked, Lance thought about the tiny message Allura had sent him. He almost wanted to laugh at the sound of her voice, he could just imagine her crossing her arms and rolling her eyes as she half laughed in the attempt to try and be serious. But that wasn’t what was truly keeping his thoughts.

Lance felt every little touch, whether it was their hands or them accidentally bumping against each other. Lance paid attention to every single word Keith spoke, sometimes laughing in response, sometimes nodding and drawing his expressions to fit some more serious conversations. And as they walked through the dark, Lance couldn’t help but think Keith was the one. Allura was right, he was in love. He’d always knew he’d liked Keith to some degree, and when Keith left for war and disaster relief he assumed he had a really big crush on him...But in the back of his head, he knew it wasn’t a crush anymore. As always, Allura was right, he was in love, in love with Keith. Nothing would ever change that.

Finally they arrived. The house was dark and quiet, seeing as everyone had left for the night, even Mama and the cats. She had specifically wanted to give them some alone time, which Lance definitely appreciated. After everything he’d been through, alone time with Keith was everything he could possibly need.

Keith got a glass of water as Lance placed Keith’s tiny thing of luggage in his room, eventually returning to him. And as Lance caught the view of Keith in the dark light, he remembered all the nights they had spent together in the dark of their Garrison room, talking, crying, laughing and overall just being there for one another.

Allura’s death had been the hardest thing Lance had ever experienced, and following that, Keith leaving for war and disaster relief had been equal in difficulty. Lance had never spent so much of his life feeling grief and loss, and yet, he had been there. Keith hadn’t left. He’d stayed through it all and been there for Lance. He’d hugged Lance and told him he was loved, he’d given him a purpose to go on and reminded him that he could still do great things. Lance owed everything to Keith.

And as he watched Keith lean against the sink in the moonlight, well, Lance fell harder than he ever had for the boy, harder than he could resist.

Keith’s eyes were beautiful, his face was beautiful, his hair, everything. Lance loved everything about Keith. And it wasn’t because of what Keith had given him, it wasn’t because of what Keith had done. It was appreciated of course, but it wasn’t the entire basis for his feelings. For years he’d known Keith, he’d experienced him and watched him grow. And though he’d loved Allura, he’d loved Keith too and he loved Keith longer than he ever would’ve liked to admit, possibly even longer than he’d loved Allura (and that was saying a lot). Keith was his universe, he was his future.

Lance found himself walking towards Keith, the tears he’d been shedding feeling more prominent than before. He reached out and pulled Keith gently towards him. A sudden burst of love and affection for Keith overwhelmed him, and mixed with confidence he managed to squeeze out,

“I love you.”

And without a second thought, he dipped in.

Lance wasn’t sure why, possibly it was Allura’s fault for making his feelings burst so suddenly, maybe it was his own for lack of self control, but it was happening. He was kissing Keith.

If Lance had been able to control himself, maybe it would’ve happened how he’d imagined it before, but as he clung to Keith, he couldn’t think of anywhere more romantic than his home’s kitchen.

Keith seemed shocked at first, going a bit tense, but as Lance moved his lips carefully against Keith’s, Lance found Keith relaxing. Lance knew it had been unexpected, sudden and definitely unplanned for. They had been holding hands, but nothing had been suggested necessarily in their conversation to prompt the suddenness of the kiss that Lance had given. It was something out of the blue, something shocking he was sure, but he couldn’t hold it back any longer. He’d been held back so long by pain and worry, he refused to let it conquer him any more.

And as they kissed, Lance realized all of what he had felt must be returned, seeing as Keith began to kiss back.

Thank god the house was empty, otherwise he probably would’ve been caught making out with Keith (which wasn’t exactly desirable). He was glad there was no way it could be ruined. The kiss was gentle, gentler than Lance had ever been kissed in his life. Keith seemed to want to be careful, almost as though he was afraid of hurting Lance. He tapped at Lance’s shirt, as if asking if he could hold him a little closer. Lance leaned in to suggest it was fine, feeling Keith’s hands on his skin a moment later. The touch was tender and not at all sexual, in fact, his fingers simply drifted to Lance’s only scar, the one right above his hip.

Lance gasped a little, Keith’s hands were always freezing for some reason, but honestly it felt nice to have his scar touched so sweetly and softly (despite his freaking Jack Frost fingers). It was the one he had supposedly gotten when he was shooting at Sendak, the day where the bonding moment supposedly happened. God, Lance really wished he could’ve remembered that, especially now.

“...I love you...too.” Keith whispered through the kiss, “I love...you...so much.” tears suddenly mingled on both of their cheeks, and Lance realized Keith had started to cry, a sight he had never seen before. “I missed you so much Lance.” he blubbered, “I know I’ve said it a hundred times but you have no idea how much I-”

“I have an idea.” Lance whispered. Keith closed his eyes again, dipping in. Lance slowly walked them into his bedroom and they collapsed onto his bed, neither of them able to stand anymore. And as the kissing lasted a bit longer and Keith moved his hands out of Lance’s shirt, things slowly calmed.

Lance kissed slow and lazy and Keith did the same. He wanted to take in every moment, every feeling that he felt and make it last as long as it possibly could. In the very back of his head, Lance knew that if Allura were here she would be laughing with delight and cheering excitedly, congratulating him on getting the courage. Somehow that gave him hope. This wasn’t going to last just one night. This might last longer than Lance could ever imagine.

Everything lasted a little while longer, the careful touching and the kissing lingering until Lance knew that there were some questions that needed to be asked and answered. He knew it was over, at least temporarily.

They both stopped, holding each other’s hands quietly in the dark of Lance’s bedroom. The only light came from a cloud lamp that still hung over the bed after nearly twenty seven years.

“...I thought you still...Allura, you-”

“I think she would’ve wanted me to move on….and I have.” Lance mumbled, “This doesn’t mean I’ll ever forget her, but...I love you. I know I love you...it’s been years now.” he tightened his grip on Keith’s hands, “I-I’m sorry, it was so sudden, I just, I couldn’t help it...you just, you were right there and I wanted to do this for so long-”

“I have too.” Keith mumbled, his cheeks glowing with tears and rosy blush. “...I’ve wanted to kiss you for longer than I’d like to admit.”

“How long?” Lance barely managed to ask, his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. Keith hesitated, his smile growing dopey and definitely flustered.

“Since the bonding moment.”

“WHAT?!” Lance screeched. Keith laughed a little bit his cheeks now incredibly red and his hands beginning to shake just slightly. “ _ Keith _ !” honestly Lance wasn’t sure why he was screaming, seeing as he’d liked Keith from the moment they grabbed Shiro out of that facility. But regardless he felt bad for Keith, really bad for Keith. He’d had to suffer through Lance’s date with Allura and watch them kiss on multiple occasions. He couldn’t even think of how painful that would be to watch, especially for someone who had been head over heels for so long.

“You said we were a good team and you held my hand.” Keith mumbled, his voice sounding rather dreamy. “...I guess, I took that as we were more, that’s why I got so mad when you didn’t remember.” Lance felt like something in his mind went ‘click’, everything suddenly beginning to make a little more sense. Keith leaned towards Lance just slightly, his nose touching the very little tip of Lance’s. “When did you fall in love with me sharpshooter?”

Lance giggled a little bit, the touch of Keith’s nose tickling him.

“...Well, fell in love with you, that would be since you left for relief...but liking you, that started when we rescued Shiro.” Keith’s eyes got a little bit wider, but he also held a look of sympathy. Suddenly, their body pressed a little bit closer and Keith moved so he could hug Lance around the waist.

“That long?”

“Yeah…”

“But what about Allura?” Lance let out a soft sigh, feeling a bit stupid.

“Well, I liked both of you, but you were the first boy I ever liked so…”

“You made the rivalry to compensate?” Keith suggested.

“Basically...I’m really an idiot, huh?” Lance laughed a little bit, feeling Keith laugh too. His breath smelled like he’s just eaten some cookies.

“Yes, but, that’s okay.” Keith mumbled, “...And you loved Allura too. I’ve never really had another crush before really so I don’t understand it that well, but, you had to pick and choose; that’s hard.” Keith sighed softly, moving a bit closer. All Lance would have to do was lean in a centimeter and they’d be kissing again; so he did. 

“I choose you then.”

“I’m not a pokemon Lance.” they both let out a burst of laughter, but continued to kiss regardless. Keith swung a leg over Lance’s side, squeezing their interlocked hands tightly.

“Are you asserting dominance or something?” Lance laughed.

“No! Shut up!” Keith laughed, shoving Lance a little bit.

They laughed for a long while, making fun of each other lightly as they kissed, but they also whispered sweet nothings. The balance was something Lance never really experienced before, but he felt comfort in it; he needed it.

And as they rolled around on Lance’s bed like idiots, laughing in between kisses and nearly falling off the mattress, Lance knew that Keith was the one he’d been searching for all this time. Keith was the one he truly loved. Keith was his future, Keith was everything Lance hoped could be, and as long as Lance was alive and well, he hoped Keith would be there by his side forever.

There was nothing better that he could imagine.

 


End file.
